Talk:Legend Gacha
Outline for page: Legend Gacha Basic Information How to Roll -Process of rolling -Currencies used -10/1 rolls Results of rolling -Rarities -Characters -Characterless weapons -Summons Gacha events -Featured characters -Legfest -Star Gacha Legend Gacha The legend gacha is a system of exchange through which a player may attempt to gain weapons and summons. The quality and attributes of the items within vary greatly, with certain items being many times more useful than others. Some items are rendered obsolete within hours of play, but others remain useful into the late game and beyond. Perhaps the most important reason to roll in the legend gacha though, is the possibility of unlocking chara cters for the player's roster. Many of the weapons within the legend gacha are associated with a certain character. The first time a particular weapon is received, a character will be presented for the player's use, if that weapon is associated with a unit. While there are other ways to unlock characters for use, such as the rupee gacha or character tickets, the legend gacha is the primary way through which characters are unlocked, thus, rolling in the legend gacha is a staple of player progress. Rolling The process of exchanging resources for rolls in the gacha is known as rolling. It is a simple process that merely consists of navigating onto the legend gacha's page, confirming what will be used to pay for the rolls, and then discovering what was received. Rolls can be paid for with rainbow crystals, treasure crystals or mobacoins. Three hundred rainbow crystals, an equivalent amount of mobacoins or a single treasure crystal can be exchanged for one roll. While mobacoins must be acquired through in-app purchasing, rainbow crystals and treasure crystals are available through a variety of means in game. Rainbow crystals are primarily awarded from the completion of quests and the daily log-in bonus. Treasure crystals can be awarded from there as well, but they can also be earned from events and acquired from the co-op shop. Rolls can be done one-by-one, or in sets of ten. Rolling ten times at once costs as much as ten individual rolls, but guarantees that at least one roll will be of SR quality. Probability Regarding item qualities, according to the rates stated in game, there is an eight two percent chance of obtaining a rare quality item, which is above normal and below super rare in terms of quality, a fifteen percent chance of rolling an SR quality item, which surpasses rare-quality items, and are themselves surpassed by SSR quality items, which have a 3% chance of being rolled. Items rolled may either be weapons or summons. While summons never come with characters, weapons, especially higher rarity ones, are likely to come with characters, though. Some weapons of the SSR rarity, the highest in game, may not come with characters, but compensate for this by being unusually power even within that rarity. Gacha Events The odds of certain items appearing may be influenced by rate changes frequently introduced by cygames into the gacha. A prime example of one would be the legfests held at the end of each month. During a legfes, rates for SSR quality items is doubled to six percent and weapons associated with characters are more likely to appear. In addition to this, certain weapons are capable of being pulled during a legend festival that are otherwise not available, such as the staff associated with Io's SSR version. There are other times aside from a legend festival where limited weapons may appear, which are typically associated with a holiday or season, such as Christmas, Halloween or Summer. Because they are associated with a certain day or month, they are referred to as seasonal gachas. During Christmas for instance, an earth SR version of Rackam was available. Another type of event that focuses entirely on altering rates is the star gacha. Essentially these are times when the opportunity to guarantee an SSR rarity item is pulled, and these events are held monthly, usually around the middle of one. Typically they last multiple days, with each day featuring a different set of items with an increased in appearance alongside the guarantee of an SSR, and sets may be organized based on which element, race or weapon type is associated with a character. Finally, rates may simply be boosted for the appearance of items with stat increases, +1 items, summons, or featured characters, such as 5* units or new characters appearing more.